


Elevator Lance: The KBL'ers

by Kiethblacklion



Series: The Adventures of Elevator Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Elevator Lance, Gen, Kiethblacklion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiethblacklion/pseuds/Kiethblacklion
Summary: Lance has to deal with fans of the series' writer.





	Elevator Lance: The KBL'ers

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was a jab at myself and some of my fans on the forum where this was originally posted. By no means am I so conceded that I felt the need to praise my own writing skills. Please do not take what the characters say in support of me (as a writer) seriously, it is meant as a joke and spoof.

**Adventures of Elevator Lance:**

  
**The KBL'ers**

  
As with every morning, Lance got on the elevator to go to work. Lance only managed to go down three floors before the elevator made its first stop. The doors opened and three very beautiful young women got on the elevator. The first was a blonde, the second was a red head and the third was a brunette. Each woman held a sign and was very bubbly and energetic.

"So what are the signs for?" Lance asked as he moved a bit closer to the ladies.

Kristie was the first to respond. "They are for our KBL Fan Club rally downstairs."

"What rally?" Lance asked.

Brittany took the initiative and answered Lance's second question. "Our KBL Fan Club rally."

"What's a KBL?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You know, KiethBlackLion, the writer. We call him KBL for short."

"Wait…that guy has a fan club?" The look of disbelief on Lance's face was indescribable.

"Is there a problem with that?" Loni asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I've read his work but I don't think its worth having a fan club," Lance confessed.

All three girls inhaled deeply out of shock.

"How can you say that?" Kristie asked. "He single handedly revolutionized the entire Voltron parody world."

"He is the master of Voltron parody," Brittany added.

"He is the King of Voltron Parody," Loni shouted.

Lance wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to disagree with the three misguided women but at the same time, he also wanted to remain in one piece.

"I just read his Lionballs spoof. You can't get much greater than that," Brittany proclaimed.

"I simply can't get enough of his Lionballs," Kristie immediately added.

"I've read better," Lance said with a shrug.

"He is such a wonderful writer," Brittany said with a heartfelt sigh.

"He's so dreamy." Loni's eyes had become glassy with admiration.

"I just don't get the elevator bits," Lance interrupted. "They seem rather pointless to me."

"That's because you have no sense of humor," Kristie pointed out.

Brittany felt the need to back up her friend. "You don't have the intellect to understand his jokes."

"You're such a dork," was all Loni felt she needed to add.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors opened. The hall was filled with yells and screams as hundreds upon hundreds of anxious fangirls awaited their beloved parody writer. Kristie, Brittany, and Loni held up their signs and joined the crowed.

Chants of "KBL for President" and "Lionballs Forever" traveled down the halls of the castle. Lance eased his way out of the elevator and stared at the crowd. He saw signs that read "More Lionballs Please" and "KBL Rules". Lance even noticed one misguided person with a sign that read "I Like Ike". Shaking his head, Lance turned towards the direction of the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of the team.


End file.
